Invisible Everything
by Meggaboo
Summary: Haley's life lacks reason and Nathan is struggling under the pressure. Will their worlds collide so that they can find each other or was it not meant to be? NH LB
1. Class Assignment

This is my second Fanfiction. I am a very straigtforeward writer. I will not demand reviews because, honestly, I write because I like to and because I hope other people like reading what I write. However, if you have any constructive advice or would just like to review I do appreciate it and I will try to update as often as possible. P.S. I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.

In a small town in North Carolina there lived six people. Each was their own person and had their own lives, but for some reason they were always connected. It was their destiny and they were One Tree Hill.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz…………Bzzzzzzzzzz……...Bzzzzzzzzzzzz_

It's six a.m. and I know that I have to drag myself out of my beautiful comfortable bed, but I just can't stand to get up. I'm tired and I know that it's going to be another long day ahead.

Finally I pull myself out of bed and head for the shower. My morning ritual is always the same: shower, coffee, get dressed, do my make-up and wait for my wonderful best friend to arrive and take me to school. This is life in a small town. This is my life.

"Hey Hales," Lucas yells pulling me from my thoughts. I look out and see his car.

He smiles.

I can never understand how he looks so fresh in the morning when I feel like death warmed over. However, it wasn't him who was up until one a.m. writing their AP English paper and studying for today's AP Biology Exam. He was getting his beauty rest.

I grab my books and jog out to the car swinging myself into the front seat. Again he smiles.

"Good morning sunshine," he says.

I shrug and recline the seat in an attempt to get a few more minutes rest before we get to school. Lucas knows me too well and understands that this means I have no desire for conversation and thus silence ensues.

As Lucas parks the car he tries to wake me up, which is completely unnecessary because I honestly never got to sleep. I can't stop thinking about this daily routine that is my life. It just seems so mundane.

"Ha-ley, Ha -ley, are you with us?"

I look over to see Lucas staring at me and realize he must have been trying to talk to me for a while because he seems moderately annoyed.

"Sorry Lucas I just have a lot running through my head," I reply.

His expression suddenly changes from one of annoyance to one of concern. This makes me smile because I know no matter how many annoying little quirks either of us have we will always be there for each other. This is how its always been. The two of us against the world.

"Everything is fine," I quickly begin to reassure him. "It's just life stuff. I just can't stop wondering if this is the way my life's supposed to be and everything."

"Well if you ever have anything you want to talk about you know you can come to me right?" he questions.

"Yes," I answer simply knowing that this is something I just can't say to him.

It's not that I'm tired with my life because I enjoy everything I do, it's just that I'm tired. It may sound whiny but I'm under a lot of pressure. In my family there are eight of us and each one before me has succeeded at something, even if it was just driving my parents crazy like Taylor. They each found their niche and so when it was my turn I felt like there was nothing left for me to do -- and so I did everything. I'm president of Student Council, second in my class, head of the tutoring center, secretary of Honor Society, chairman of the Pep Rally committee and editor of both our school yearbook and paper. I am a regular over achiever.

I check my watch and realize its seven thirty and I only have five minutes to get to class so I scramble out of the car and rush ahead to where Lucas has already joined the throng of students rushing to get to class on time.

_Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg Brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg_

The bell rings and I have just planted my but in the first row of first period, Sociology. This class is probably my least favorite of the day because of the others that are in it. Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Tim Smith all have graced us with their presence, most of whom came in late.

It's not that any of them are really evil beings, I have just never really talked to them and they don't seem to mind. Socially-- I'm kind of invisible to them. In middle school they were the popular group. They were mean and everyone knew not to mess with them. Especially me and Lucas. I never understood what I had done, but for Lucas it was because he was Nathan's illegitimate half brother that had done him in.

However, that was in the past. We were juniors in high school now and they were just another harmless click. The jokes had stopped years ago and we had all grown up a lot.

"Class can you all please sit down so we can begin," Mrs. Roy shrilly yelled over everyone's chatter. Slowly everyone made there way to where they belonged.

"Ok so I have been putting notes on the board and giving you quizzes for weeks, but none of you seem to be understanding what I'm trying to teach you about society," she continued. "So instead I have created an assignment - a very creative one on my part."

I could only imagine what kind of poster or report I would spend this weekend creating and I rolled my eyes.

"You will be partnered up with one student and you job is to understand."

Now this sounded interesting.

"Over the next two weeks you and your partner will integrate yourselves into each others lives. You will learn where they live, who there friends are, things about their family and lots of other personal information. The point of this whole experiment being to open your eyes to the different parts of society and to destroy the social conformities you students have chosen to follow."

"Hey bestest friend ever in the world."

I heard Lucas call from behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Now why is whenever your favorite person in the world wants to talk to you, he must want something?"

"Because he does."

"Ok, so I do this time, but this never happens."

"So what do you want?" I can't help but laugh at the pleading look on his face.

"Will you please help me with my math homework now because I have basketball practice this afternoon and I have to work at the café afterwards."

"Lucas of course I will help you, and by-the-way how has that basketball thing been going?"

"I guess good I mean me an Nathan haven't fought or anything. We aren't friends but I guess that's better then nothing."

"Well I'm glad its ok. It's neither of your faults that you dad is such a slut so I don't see any reason why you can't get along. I mean you're brothers for gods sake"

"Oh Haley," he laughs silently. "You were always one with words. Hey, how was first period?"

"We got this crazy ass assignment from Mrs. Roy where we have to get to know another student really well and I got Brooke Davis. I mean it's going to be kind of strange but I'm always up for getting to know new people."

"However Lucas Scott no more questions if we are going to get through this math homework of yours before the sun goes down."


	2. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this at all but I really do like to watch the show just like I'm sure many of you do**

"So this is officially our first lunch as upperclassmen…how cool are we?" Brooke Davis cheered as she made her way over to her friends at lunch.

At the table already was: the ever moody Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend, Jake Jageilski, Peyton's boyfriend and Nathan Scott, resident basketball hot-shot. They were Tree Hill High's elite. Even as juniors everyone wanted to be them. What everyone didn't know was that for them, everything isn't as perfect as it seems.

"Brooke please just sit down and stop with the dramatics," Peyton shortly returned.

"Well okay moody, if you're not excited then I won't bother you but that doesn't mean I can't be."

"Honestly Brooke, how could this year be any different," Nathan said. "I'll get the girls, win the games and then move on."

Anyone who heard this would believe Nathan to be just an arrogant jock. He is a boy from the right side of tracks who has everything going for him, but the look in his eyes and the voice in his head told the opposite story. He isn't happy. He hated the pressure from school, friends and his dad. He doesn't like his life and he couldn't tell anyone because how could the prince of Tree Hill not enjoy his throne.

* * *

Finish Reviewing Ryan Snyder's grades, start second English paper, organize notes for council meeting, study for physics test….

Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

"Well I guess I will be getting that," Haley James said out-loud to herself.

Since Taylor, the James' second youngest child, left the house they hadn't been around much. According to Mr. and Mrs. James, they knew Haley could take good care of herself and trusted her not to get in trouble. This left Haley alone for most of the year as her parents gallivanted around the nation doing everything they had ever dreamed.

"Hello"

"Hey girlie"

Haley was startled when she realized that it was Brooke Davis' voice that answered.

"Hi Brooke…."

Haley paused.

"Do you have the wrong number or something?"

"No silly, why would you think that?" Brooke bounced back.

"Well you don't call here very often and I just wasn't sure, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry silly, but I was calling because of the assignment Mrs. Roy gave us today. Did you forget already because last I remember you were the responsible one in school."

"No, I didn't forget, I just wasn't sure if you really wanted to do it, or if you wanted me to just fudge the report at the end or something."

"No way. I think it would be fun or rather I think you could use some fun, which I am totally willing to supply."

"Ok so what do I do."

"Well I figured we could start by you eating lunch with me tomorrow."

"No," Haley said surely.

"Why not? You have to."

"No I don't have to and besides your friends wouldn't want me there anyways."

"My friends would be happy to have you there and if it would make you feel more comfortable bring that hunk of Scott boy, a.k.a your best friend, with you."

"Fine"

Haley hung up the phone and got right back to her list. She knew she was going to have to hurry because she was going to need a lot of sleep if she was going to face the "in" crowd tomorrow at lunch.

* * *

It begins again as I shower, get coffee, get dressed, do my make-up and wait for my wonderful best friend to arrive and take me to school. This is my life, but today is going to be different. I'm trying something new and it's scaring me to death.

"Well good morning sunshine."

In the doorway to my room stands Lucas, my adorable best friend.

"How are you on this beautiful fall day."

"Mmmmph."

That's all I can reply because in my head I'm trying to work out a plan. I need to convince Lucas that he, as my best friend in the world, needs to sit with his half brother and his popular friends at lunch today.

"Haley I have a favor to ask."

"Mmm."

"Well could you please please please help me again in math today. We started on derivatives and……

Blackmail. Now see, I would like to think of myself as a very good person and I really do care about Lucas' education, but when the opportunity presents itself -- I must jump. So now I have my plan.

"Ha-ley Ha-ley."

"What."

"You were spacing on me again. You definitely need to start getting lot more sleep if you are going to survive because, honestly, if you can't stay awake for three minutes."

"Did you ever think that it is the sound of your voice that puts me to sleep."

"No, I didn't and I resent that comment."

"Ok, I'm sorry and yes I will help you with math on one condition."

"Of course, anything."

* * *

Just three minutes until that fateful bell will toll and I will be forced to surround myself with Brooke Davis and her friends. I'm not sure what's going to happen. They could love me or they could hate me. I could love them and well, I probably won't hate them, but I could possible strongly dislike them. I hate to admit it, but there is some part of me that really wants them to like me. Just like with my parents, I need there acceptance. I need…….

"Lucas, oh my god you just scared me half to death."

"Yeah well you deserve it after having tricked me into that lunch date today. See I figure when I ask my best friend for a little favor and then she asks for one in return that they will be equal in value. However, the only thing that could equal this is a kidney and I hope that I won't need one of those soon."

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I really need you there. I just can't face them and I just I keep on …. Oh look at me already I'm getting nervous and I'm rambling."

I was beginning to sweat.

"Haley just relax I will come with you and I promise it's going to be fine but you owe me a lot of math help or that kidney."

"So everyone this is Haley and Haley this is everyone. You know Peyton, Jake, Bevin, Skills, Theresa, Rachel, Tim and Nathan. Oh and this is Lucas. They are going to be eating with us because Haley and I are going to be friends -- got it."

Everyone nods there head politely and the table gets silent until Jake finally speaks up.

"So Haley, I think you are in my AP Biology class."

Haley nods her head as she is too afraid to speak.

"That test last week was really hard and I didn't do well at all, you?"

"Actually I got a 100 and umm well not that it wasn't hard, I mean I could tutor you, not that you need tutoring because I'm sure you are really smart. I'm sorry just forget I said that. I must sound stupid."

Everyone was staring at her. She had finally opened her mouth and made a complete mess of everything. She could feel her face begin to redden and knew it couldn't get any worse. So she looked to her best friend for support, but surprisingly it was Nathan Scott that saved her.

"Hey Luke, you ready for the game this Friday. It's gonna be a tough one."

Seeing what Nathan was trying to do Brooke jumped right in.

"Yeah I'm sure it's going to be hard, but with the Scott boys leading the way I'm sure the Tree Hill Ravens will walk away with a win."

They had saved her and by they she meant Nathan Scott. In three years they had never spoken one word to each other, but he saved her. Haley couldn't believe it and she couldn't stop smiling.

"So Haley can I ask you a question."

This was not the voice of her rescuer Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis or her best friend Lucas Scott. This voice was harsh and was coming from the red head at the end of the table named Rachel.

"Umm of course Rachel, what is it?"

"Well me and some of the other girls from the squad were talking the other day and we were wondering if your parents had ever heard of birth control because honestly eight kids -- how can they afford to feed you all."

It was a well known fact that my family wasn't wealthy. Not to say that we were poor, but I never had what any of there kids had. I could feel myself beginning to tear up and everyone was looking at me again. They were waiting to see what I would do.

Then Brooke jumped in.

"You little bitch…"

"Brooke," I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded when all I wanted was to break down. "it's not even worth it because honestly, I'm sure her parents are wishing right now that they had had a condom seventeen years ago."

With that I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I knew they wouldn't accept me, but that didn't give any of them the right to insult my family. I couldn't allow that.

Back at the lunch table:

"Rachel you are such a bitch sometimes," Nathan growled out.

"Oh what, like none of you were thinking it."

"No Rach-hoe none of us were thinking it. However, we were all thinking that you are a bitch."

"Whatever Brooke."

"I'm going to get Haley and see if I can try and make amends and when I get back Rachel, you better be lost."

After his comment Nathan blanked out on the rest of the conversations around him. He just didn't understand why he had stood up for Haley. She was Haley James, class over achiever and she meant nothing to him. They weren't friends. They had never been friends, yet, he had this overwhelming desire to protect her innocence. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Haley wait," Brooke screamed down the hallway and she ran to catch up.

"Man you can move quickly with those little legs."

"Brooke was there a point to you following me out here. I mean after our little show I figured you would go on avoiding me like you have always done."

"I Brooke Davis, never avoided you. We weren't friends, but I'm not giving up on you. Mrs. Roy gave us this assignment for a reason and I'm starting to think it was a good one So how about later tonight you and me get together and I don't know maybe study or something."

"Really."

"Yeah really, ooohhh and you could stay over and I could give you a makeover and stuff. It would be like a big girlie sleep over. Maybe even Peyton could come, but this time no Lucas or Rachel."

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited and I will see you at seven."


	3. Girls Night

_Ding-Dong_

I had approached the house at least three times before I finally worked up the courage to ring the door bell. Brooke's house was amazing. It was huge, well actually my house was comparitive in size, because of all eight siblings, but it wasn't as fancy as this.

"Tutorgirl you're finally here," Brooke smiling face appeared in the doorway. "It's like 7:09, first of all, and second aren't you going to ask about my new nickname."

"Yes, it's 7:09 and No I'm not going to ask because using deductive reasoning I would assume that because I tutor, you have decided to call me tutor girl."

"Well yes," Brooke looked disappointed that I ruined her fun. "Just get in here Tutor-Girl."

As we rounded the top of the spiral staircase I could hear very loud un-Brooke like music booming from a room at the end of the hall. Sure enough Brooke skipped up to that room and sprinted in. There in front of me lay the most pink I had ever seen. The walls were painted a rose pink and in the center of the room lay a large canopy bed covered with zillions of different colored pink pillows. There were photographs covering the walls of Brooke with all her friends throughout the years. Then there, at the center of it all, was Peyton Sawyer diddling on her computer while Brooke searched her closet.

"Tutorgirl close your mouth and come get on the bed," Brooke ordered. "Peyton turn that down, it's time to learn about Haley."

I was so stunned all I could do was shuffle over to the bed and sit.

"Brooke I think you've officially intimidated her into silence," Peyton giggled at my apparent discomfort.

It's not that I'm not comfortable socially, because that's not true, but I just don't fell as though I could fit in here. I'm not one of them and I don't want to get hurt.

"I'm not intimidated," I voice.

"Well good, because now it's time to share," Brooke smiles. "You've seen my friends and my house and now I want to know something about you."

She stares.

I'm silent.

Peyton giggles again.

"Well I uhh I'm best friends with Luke and we've been friends forever."

"Ooooo have you two ever hooked up, because if I were you I would totally tare myself off a piece of that, I mean come on Peyton I'm sure you've looked."

"Ok that's gross," I answer clearly disgusted. "He is my best friend. That's it. We grew up together and I think of him as a brother -- not a boyfriend."

"Did I say anything about boyfriend."

"Well no but, no Brooke I don't think of Luke as anything."

"Ok so no hooking up with Luke, but who have you hooked up with?" She smiles again. "Or have you hooked up with anyone."

I begin to blush.

"Oh my god Haley James, you haven't kissed anyone have you?"

All I can do is shake my head. I haven't. I seventeen year old Haley James have never kissed a boy. I have never had a boyfriend and I am obviously still a virgin.

"It's pathetic isn't it?" I ask Peyton and Brooke.

This time Peyton answers. "No, it's not pathetic at all I wish I could take back my first kiss, well in fact I wish I could take back my first everything."

I laugh, you can't help but do that because the look on Peyton's face is priceless. It's as though she has just come to this totally new revelation.

"Ok so new subject," Brooke throws in. "Haley what do you want to do, you know in the future?"

"Umm I guess I have always wanted to go to college and get a degree, but I'm not sure in what. I was thinking maybe teaching."

"No, I mean do you have any real dreams, like I want to be a world famous designer and Peyton wants to be the next-big-thing in art."

I know what she is talking about and I do have a dream like that, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to share it with the world. It's just something that's my own -- for now -- and I kind of like it that way. However, I guess in the spirit of making friends I should just admit it.

"I like music," Brooke looks confused.

"You want to listen to music, that's your dream."

Again I laugh because she doesn't understand at all.

"No, I like to sing MUSIC," I answer.

"Oh, will you sing for us?"

"No"

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please with sugar on top."

"No and no matter how many ways you ask -- it's still no and I'm not budging."

Brooke seems resigned and so Peyton picks up the conversation.

"So you have seven older brothers and sister huh?"

"Yeah there are three girls, including me, and five boys. I'm the youngest. A lot of people wonder how I could put up with that many people in a house at one time, but I just wonder how they have always lived in their houses without that many people -- it gets lonely."

"How do you know about lonely," Brooke asks. "I mean I'm sure their has always been someone around. I mean I'm lonely -- my parents are never here"  
"Actually Brooke, I'm in the same boat." The conversation has turned serious. "All of my brothers and sister are off living on their own and my parents are too busy with their lives now to ever be home. I'm basically all by myself except for Luke."

"Wow," they both stare on.

"Brooke at least you have all you're friends to keep you occupied."

"Actually I don't." She seems sad. "I have Peyton and Nathan, but other than that I don't really have friends. Just acquaintances."

"Oh." Now it's my turn to be shocked.

Its silent. I think that's the most I have talked to either of these girls in my life and honestly, it wasn't that bad. They seem like decent people, and I'm actually starting to like them.

"Ok tutor girl," Brooke interrupts. "It's time for the show part of this show and tell. I will get the face masks and the nail polish, Peyton you get the junk food and Haley, pick a movie."

"Uhhh I groan."

Maybe I was wrong about this whole night. However, deep down, I know that I'm going to like it.


	4. Imposter

_Slam_

I step out of Brooke's baby blue Volkswagen and I stop. I can't believe I am dressed this way and I can't believe that I just arrived here, at school, with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis -- the two most popular girls at school. My blonde hair is curled loosely over my shoulders and I am wearing some creation Brooke assembled from her closet. It's a long sleeve low cut cobalt blue top, skin tight jeans, black pumps and a gorgeous black beaded necklace. I look amazing, but I was more nervous then I had ever been in my life. I didn't belong with ….

"Tutorgirl, snap out of it," Brooke snapped. "You look great and you're welcome."

"Brooke I can't do this," I mutter as I turn back towards the car.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to 'do' anything except go to class and do whatever it is tutor girls do and then eat with me at lunch."

I can only nod. It's not that I am any more excited about school or the prospect of lunch, but I can see Brooke is really trying and I need to give her a chance -- a real one.

I can't take it anymore. I just can't cope with it all and so instead of meeting Brook and friends for lunch I have fled to the only place I can find comfort -- the library.

"Hey Brooke." Her head snapped up quickly. "Do you know where Haley is?"

I had been concerned about Haley's new relationship with Brooke, not for Haley's sake, but Brookes. Sometimes Haley isn't very accepting of others, but it seemed that their night went well and that they had found some sort of middle ground and I was pleased. I only wish I knew where she was.

"No, she was supposed to eat lunch with me today, but she appears to have bailed and I figured she was with you."

"Well she's not so I would assume the tutoring center or the library."

"Let me come with you. I want to talk with her about why she isn't flaunting that pretty but of hers around the cafeteria right now."

I couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, but more then that she was sweet and seemed to really care about my best friend.

"Luke, quit staring."

I began to blush.

"Let's go loverboy"

Ten minutes and one trip to the tutoring center later we had spotted Haley curled up in the corner of the library with a book, I could tell she was upset and I knew we should have a game plan before we approached, but as I turned to Brooke, she was already making her way over to Haley. I followed.

"He girlie, what's with the long face?"

Haley looked up. "I'm fine it's just been a bad day that's all."

"How can you have a bad day looking like that?"

I could tell that was the wrong question because her eyes began to water and Brooke reached out to wrap her arms around her.

"They were just so nice all day. People I never knew they talked to me and boys flirted. They were all staring at me and I was nervous and I just can't believe it but she was right I mean I don't belong. I'm just Haley James and people should like me and not the way I look but they don't. I mean I haven't changed who I am. Have I?"

I hadn't followed a thing she had just said, but it seemed Brooke did because all she asked was "who is she?"

"Well it was Rachel, but you can't be mad at her I mean she was right."

Haley was cut off by Brooke's angry voice. "See that is where you are wrong."

She pulled Haley up and stomped towards the door expecting us to follow and follow we did. "Rachel isn't right Haley, she is jealous and I am going to fix this right now."

As Brooke stomped ahead of me towards the lunch room I was almost afraid of what she was going to do on my behalf. Though I didn't agree with how Rachel said what she did, I definitely thought she was right. This wasn't who I was or rather who I am and I had no right to pretend. I was startled out of those thoughts by Brookes yelling.

"Rach - hoe," Brooke screamed as she approached her usual lunch table. "Stand up."

"No." I knew Rachel had given the wrong answer.

"Well you see I have a problem with that answer." Brooke smiled. "Are you planning on apologizing to my friend Haley here for your jealousy because honestly she isn't the imposter, you are."

Everyone was staring at us and the entire cafeteria had gone quiet.

"So you're going to defend little miss nerd instead of me -- your friend."

"You see Rachel, that is where you are wrong. You aren't my friend, hell I don't even like you."

"Brooke don't give me this shit. What did she pay you to be your friend, is this a bet or am I on some hidden camera show." Turning to me she started again. "I mean there has to be an explanation why you, Brooke Davis, would hang out with this." She pointed her finger up and down my body and then she began to smile. "Oh I remember -- it's a school project." She turned to Brooke. "Brooke sweetheart I'm sure you will do fine, I mean you didn't have to take it this far."

This was the second time Rachel had almost mad me cry. I couldn't take this, but this time it was my own fault. I had forgotten for a second that these weren't my friends and Brooke was only doing this because she had to.

"Don't you dare make this sound like she is some charity case you understand Rachel." Brooke was glaring furiously in her direction. "She is ten times the person you will ever be and I am glad that I am getting to know her. Yes, it was a project that brought us together, but I think it's our friendship that's going to keep us this way."

Brooke turned towards me as if she was going to leave when she spun back.

"Oh and another thing, I don't think that whole you and the cheerleading squad is working out. You just don't exemplify school spirit. Class bitch on the other hand -- baby you got that in the bag."

Then we left.

Out in the hallway I was speechless. No girl had ever defended me the was that Brooke had. Scratch that. No girl had ever defended me period. I didn't know how to thank her so instead I turned to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Thank you," I said.

Pulling away she smiled. "Don't thank me yet because you know that cheerleader I just lost." My smile faded. "Well you are it."


	5. Decorations and Dads

Like I have said before I don't need reviews full of praise (unless you want to give them because then I will certainly take them) however I would really appreciate constructive criticism. 

"I have to what," Brooke squealed at me from behind the counter.

"We have to take out the trash," I answered with only a small smirk.

"Why?" she looked so perturbed that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because I work here and that is part of my job and you, my dear Brooke, are now trying to see what my life is like because I did the same for you."

"Ok fine," she sighed. "Do you have ---

Just then the door to the café opened and in walked Lucas. I could see a gleam in her eye as Brooke turned to him.

"Heeeeyyy Buddy," she chimed. "I think you owe me a favor for helping you find Haley this afternoon."

"What kind of favor," Lucas questioned. "Because if you need another cheerleader I am certainly not it and besides I have basketball."

"Sweetie, I don't think you could pull off the uniform so I wouldn't ask," she concluded. "However, little old me just can't carry this big'ol trash bag way out to the back and I was wonderin if some big strong man like yourself could rescue me."

See I'm not sure if it was the southern accent or the fact that Lucas had an enormous crush on her, but I have never seen anyone that eager to carry trash.

* * *

"So, now that the café is closed can we get out of here," Brooke begged.

"Yeah we have to because I have to get home and gather together some things for next Friday's Snowball dance."

"Ooooo like decorations and stuff."

"No, I wish," I answered. "I have a ton of paperwork to fill out to get access to the gym and then I have to work out the finances and figure how much money we have to purchase decorations. Then I must assemble a list of chaperones and print a sample poster for the principal to approve."

"Man tutor girl, is there anything you don't do."

"Basketball."

We both laughed. I was honestly surprised at how well Brooke and I were getting along. I figured that the past few days had been a sham and that once she was taken out of her element everything would fall apart. However, I was wrong. I think there was real potential here.

There was a comfortable silence that engulfed us as Brooke drove us back to my house. Then finally she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question."

"Of course," I said honestly. "Ask away."

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I mean now that you have gotten to know me, what do you think of me?"

"Honestly," I said. "Before I talked to you I took you for a self-centered rich girl who thought of no-one but herself and probably couldn't count higher that ten without using her toes."

"Wow harsh."

"Let me finish," I demanded. "But now I think that you are kind, giving and definitely a fun loving girl who is more stubborn than most and could probably do anything she set her mind to."

"Honestly?"

"Come on Brooke do you really think I would lie about that," I questioned.

"No, I don't" she smiled as she pulled the car to a stop.

"Tutorgirl lets go file some paperwork"

* * *

T - R - E - E - H - I - L - L Go Ravens!

"Alright ladies that's it for today," Brooke shouted over the noise in the Gymnasium. "Except you Haley, Can you stay for a few extra minutes?"

I knew it wasn't a question and so I knew that I would have to stay. However, I really didn't have the time to do as Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry Brooke," I proceeded to say.

I knew what this was about. As a student and an organizer I was great, but as a cheerleader -- not so much.

"Why are you sorry?" Brooke asked.

"Well because I'm bad and you want to ask me to quit, but you are afraid to hurt my feeling or else you just really need me that bad but I don't think that's it because I'm sure a million girls would love to be a cheerleader ---"

"Shut up, will you please?"

"Umm ok."

"I asked you to stay after so I could give you your uniform."

"Oh"

"Haley James you are a good cheerleader so quit doubting yourself and start working on that back handspring because you are going to need it."

I smiled.

"I will see you later tutorgirl"

* * *

_Bounce - Bounce - Bounce - Swoosh_

_Bounce - Bounce - Bounce - Bounce - Swoosh_

It was getting late. I knew the sun had already set and no one was left in the school, but I guess that was the point. I had taken to staying late in the gym and practicing just so I didn't have to go home. I hated home. He was at home.

_Bounce - Bounce - Swoosh_

I knew that the second I walked through that door he would start on me. It would be about my grades, my game, my friends or basically anything he could think of to tear me down. Actually, come to think of it I should probably get a tutor for the grades thing because honestly they do suck. I wonder if Haley would tutor me….

* * *

I was at school late again. However, it didn't honestly matter. It wasn't as though anyone was home waiting for me or I had something better to do. I had just finished correcting practice tests after practice and now was the task I dreaded -- preparing the gym for tomorrow night. See it was the duty of pep-rally coordinator and staff to decorate the gym for school dances and rallies. However, apparently no one on my staff got the message and I was going to have to do it alone.

"I can't believe I have to drag all these boxes to the gym," I muttered out loud to no one as I opened the closest door to the gym.

My eyes lit up because on the other side of that door was someone I definitely didn't expect -- Nathan Scott.


	6. Want to

There he was Nathan Scott. He was standing opposite me shooting baskets and I couldn't help but stare. 

_Slam.._

See now my covers been blown, as the door slammed shut. He turns around and for a second my breath catches in my throat. The thing is, seeing him here goes against everything I have ever expected of Nathan Scott. He is the bad ass who is always surrounded by dozens of fainting women and worshipping me. However, standing alone in that dark gym just made him look so fragile and alone just like I felt.

Finally the silence was broken.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave, I mean I could come back later and do this or something, I'm sorry," I answered.

'Stop rambling you idiot' I command of myself. I'm not sure why but being with him right now is making me incredibly nervous. I just feel so naked, in the metaphorical sense of course. However the truth is, I can't come back later. This decorating is going to take me most of the night so there will be no time.

"No," he says as begins walking closer. "I should probably be going anyways."

It's then that I see him look down at the box at my feet.

"What's that for."

"Well, I'm in charge of the committee that is supposed to decorate the gym for tomorrow night's dance."

"Are the other grabbing more boxes because I could always help grab a few if you needed," he offered.

Again, not something I would have expected out of Nathan Scott. Still, his willingness to help has put my nerves at ease, at least a little.

"See the thing is," I answer. "Apparently no one could make it and so it's just me tonight."

"So you are telling me that you are the only one who will be decorating this entire gym for tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Why."

"Because it needs to be decorated."

* * *

She is just standing there staring at me.

"No," I say. "I mean why do you do it all. I mean it's late and you obviously haven't left the school and yet you are willing to keep on working even though no one is going to give you credit and no one has even offered to help you."

"That's not true," I laugh. "You have."

I can't help but smile at the way she looks right now. It's like a glow of innocence and I can't help but envy her and he attitude towards life.

Suddenly she looks serious. "You want the real reason why I do this."

"Yes."

"I do this because there is nothing for me to go home to. I do this because I just want someone to respect me or just for my parents for once to say 'good job.' I do it because it helps others, even if they don't realize it does and I do it because it's my life and I honestly don't know what else I would do."

* * *

Now he is just standing there looking at me. There is this electricity that passes between us, but I'm not sure what it's about. Honestly, I'm not sure why I just barred my soul to someone I barely know and I don't know what he is going to say back.

Suddenly he comes closer and then his arms are around me. We are hugging and I can smell the saltiness of his sweat mixed with some scented cologne. I could get lost here.

Then he whispers, "I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way sometime. It's like your life just keeps moving and you're not sure if you are actually a part of it or if anyone really sees what you are doing. I understand."

Then he pulls away and like that the moment is over.

"Well I guess we should start dragging the rest of these boxes into the gym," he smiles.

"Honestly you don't have to help. I understand if you have somewhere you have to be."

"Haley," he touches my arm. "Just let me help."

"Ok"

* * *

"Wow," he states as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "When you said you had boxes I didn't really think there were this many."

"Well duh, we have to decorate the entire gym."

"Ok, so where do we start."

"I guess if you're still sure you want to help you could get a ladder so we can start hanging the streamers from basketball hoop to basketball hoop."

"Haley I offered to help so I'm going to help."

"Alright I'm going to go tape the glittered snowflakes to the walls."

"Ok."

"And Nathan, if there is ever anything you need I would be right there for you."

"Well actually Haley," he said with a smirk. "There is something you can do," he winks at me.

"Nathan Scott don't you dare think that because you helped me that I will become another one of your blond bimbos," I said coming towards him waving my finger in the air. "Because you should know….."

"Haley, calm down." he smiles. "I was just kidding with you. Actually I was going to ask if you would tutor me. You see my grades aren't that great and I want to go to a good college."

"Oh."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

I went back to taping my snowflakes and after about an hour the gym had been transformed into a winter wonderland. There were beautiful white streamers hanging every which way and snowflakes glittered on the walls. There were sliver and white balloons covering the ground.

"Wow its beautiful," I said.

"Romantic," he said looking down at me.

We sat together on the ground just looking at what we had created. I was exhausted.

"Nathan," I said quietly. "I'll tutor you I promise and thank you for helping me"

Her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. She was asleep leaning against my shoulder. There was this beautiful blond girl alone with me and I didn't want her. I mean I wanted her but not in the same way as any other girl. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to understand me and I want to understand her too. I was hoping that Haley James and I would be seeing a lot more of each other.

"Goodnight Haley James."


End file.
